


Emerald City

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Anthropomorphic fic, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos usually enjoyed Movie Night as much as the two-legged members of his pack did, but this one gave him nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald City

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "emerald" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Porthos whined in sleep. His doghouse, caught in a swirling wormhole, flew through space and landed on the Evil Green Female in Heat.

He and Lady Erect Ears made friends in this place: Straw-haired Trip with no brain around females, Lady Many Barks whose fears were as numerous as her barks, and Watchdog behind his shields who was looking for a heart he didn’t know he already had.

They followed the yellow-tailed comet to the Wiggle Ear city of emerald ice where Smiling Vet came from behind the curtain.

Porthos woke, then caught Dad’s scent.

There’s no place like home!


End file.
